


A Special Tea

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolores' specialty is getting the answers she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venturous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/gifts).



> Written on 1 April 2012 in response to [venturous1](http://venturous1.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Dolores Umbridge/Cho Chang_.

"You _want_ to tell me, don't you, dear?" Dolores asked, avidly watching Chang's mouth as she drank.

"I haven't anything to . . . ."

"'Say'? supplied Dolores, patting Chang's knee.

"What are you do—"

"Comforting you, dear," Dolores told her, massaging now. "I can see how . . . nervous you are. Funny," she said, with a little laugh as she grasped Chang's knee, "tea always makes me feel relaxed, but you don't look _relaxed_."

Chang started as Dolores moved her hand up under her skirt and leaned her back in the chair, which had been spelled to Transfigure itself into a chaise lounge under favourable questioning conditions. "Oh! What are you _doing_?"

Dolores knocked the girl's knees apart and continued slowly circling Chang's clit through her knickers. "Already more talkative—good. You'll be more so soon, I warrant. Oh, yes, I do!" _Merlin, but I love my special tea_ , she thought, saying, "Because it's not nice to refuse to answer a simple question when someone's being so _good_ to you . . . and _doesn't_ this feel good, dear?"

"T—too slow!" Chang protested, reaching for herself.

Dolores Summoned her wand so that she could bind Chang's hands above her head. "Well, then, dear, you'll just . . . have to . . . answer . . . my question."


End file.
